Logan's Comeuppance
by kelren5
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Not Your Average Horror Story'. It's Logan's revenge for what they did to him!
1. Partner In Crime?

**A/N: Okay, so like it says in the summary, this is the sequel to 'Not Your Average Horror Story'. If you haven't read it, then you might want to go read it first, otherwise you may not understand what's going on in this story! Anyways, here you go!**

**Pairings: Quinn/Logan, Zoey/Chase, Lola/Vince, Michael/Lisa**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Zoey 101.**

It was 7:45 on a Friday morning as Logan Reese lay awake in his bed, mentally reliving the past few days of his life. He could not believe he, _the Logan Reese_, had been Punk'd. Sure, it was awesome that he was going to be on TV for it, but he still couldn't stand the fact that he had once again been duped. He rolled over in his bed, facing his full-length mirror that was hanging on the wall, and thought about all the things they had done to him in the past:

(**A/N: Everything in the list below is stuff that they really did in the show, I wrote the episode when it happened after each one in case you couldn't remember!) **

_Tricking him into admitting he had put the webcam in the girls' lounge and making him lose his job at Sushi Rox (__**Webcam**__), Chase and Zoey scaring him half to death by making him think there was a monster after him (__**Haunted House**__), Zoey, Lola, and Nicole publicizing the fact that he got rejected by a girl (__**People Auction**__), Lola trying to trick him into losing the "S" bet (although he didn't fall for that one) (__**Quinn's Alpaca**__), Quinn tricking him into wearing a dress and heels across campus (he forgave her though obviously) (__**Chase's Girlfriend**__), putting that rat down his pants (__**Zoey's Tutor**__), Chase and Michael making him think he drank toilet water (__**Dance Contest**__), Zoey tricking him into losing the Hands on a Blix Van contest (__**Hands on a Blix Van**__), Chase, Zoey, and Lola fooling him into getting his money taken away again after his father had finally given it back (__**Logan Gets Cut Off**__), Zoey making his art project fly away (__**Anger Management**__), Zoey and Dustin putting honey on his Jet-X (__**Anger Management**__), Zoey, James, and Dustin shooting him with a paint grenade (__**Anger Management**__), everyone making fun of him endlessly for mispronouncing 'flabbergasted' ONE time (__**Coffee Cart Ban**__), Lola chomping on his ear (__**Roller Coaster**__), Lola throwing his hamburger into the fountain (__**Roller Coaster**__), Michael torturing him because he told a couple people (okay, maybe more than a couple) his secret (__**Roller Coaster**__), and many other things. _

Yes, payback for all of the bad deeds done against him was definitely necessary. In order to get proper revenge, he would need someone's help: someone he could trust, someone who could keep secrets, someone smart. He smirked as he thought of the perfect person for the job.

He jumped out of bed and headed to Quinn's room. Logan walked in to find that she was still asleep, which wasn't surprising seeing as how it wasn't even 8 a.m. yet. He grinned, then ran and jumped next to her on the bed, sending her flying slightly into the air as she was jolted awake.

"GOOOOD MORNING QUINN!" he screeched, "How's my gorgeous girlfriend today?"

"Well, I was sound asleep until you shot me up in the air," Quinn replied groggily, "what do you want?"

"I want you to come eat breakfast with me,"

"Fine," she yawned, "I'll come eat breakfast with you in an hour when I wake up."

"No, I think you will right now!" he teased as he pushed her off the bed onto the floor. "OOOPS! Well, now that you're up, come have breakfast with me!" She rolled her eyes as he helped her up and dragged her to the kitchen.

"You know, I have to admit," Quinn said in-between bites of her cereal, "you took that whole 'Punk'd' thing a lot better than I expected. We all thought you were gonna explode when you found out. I was amazed you didn't scream at anyone."

"That's because I'm going to get all of you back for what you did to me," he smirked.

Quinn frowned, "Even me, baby? I told you, they made me go along with it."

"I might spare you if you prove yourself worthy," he said with an evil grin.

"What, make out with you? Fine!"

"No…well, yes…but I want you to be my partner in crime," he told her, frowning when she fell into a fit of giggles.

"Partner in crime?" she mocked, "What in the world?"

"I want you to help me get back at everyone else, and if you do a good job, then I will spare you from my wrath. Deal?" he asked, extending his hand.

"Deal," she responded, shaking his hand, "So, what do I have to do?"

"Oh, you'll see," he said as Chase walked in.

"She'll see what?" Chase asked with a suspicious look.

"She'll see…what the big surprise is! You know, once everyone wakes up, then I'll tell you what it is," Logan replied with almost no hesitation.

"We're not going to be on another one of your dad's reality shows, are we?"

"Um, no," Logan smirked, "You'll find out soon enough."

The three continued eating their breakfast and making small talk until Lola, Zoey, and Michael all eventually arrived in the kitchen.

"Hey Logan, everyone's here now," Chase pointed out, "will you tell us what the surprise is?"

"What surprise?" Michael asked, "Wait, are we gonna be on one of your dad's re…?"

"No! If you be quiet and listen, then I will tell you what the surprise is," Logan snapped. All eyes were on Logan, eagerly awaiting the unveiling of the surprise. "Although, after what all of you did to me, I don't think I should tell you!"

After much pleading and begging from everyone, he finally gave in and told them. "Okay, so my dad owns this private island about 60 miles from here, and this weekend we are all going to stay there!"

"THAT'S the surprise?" Lola asked, not seeming very psyched.

"Uh, yeah," Logan replied, rolling his eyes at her lack of appreciation.

"I think it sounds really cool!" Quinn chimed in, not sure of the plan, but positive that she needed to help get everyone more pumped about this place.

"It sounds stupid," said Lola. She was constantly trying to rain on Logan's parade (not literally, of course!).

"There's more to the surprise for you and Michael," Logan retaliated, "I was gonna wait until we got there to tell you, but I guess I will just tell you now."

"Oooh, there's more for us?" Michael piped up, "What? What? What? What is it?"

"Well, you know how Vince couldn't stay here all summer because he's helping at that football camp thing, and Lisa was at dance camp?"

"Yeah…oh my gosh, are they…?" Lola was so ecstatic now she couldn't even finish her question.

"They are meeting us there, and they're gonna hang out with us the entire weekend!" Logan told them. While Michael squealed in excitement, Lola just flat out jumped on Logan to hug him, thanking him for bringing her man to this island.

"Hey now, watch whose boyfriend you're hugging, woman!" Quinn joked.

"What?" Lola asked, then looked and realized who she was embracing and quickly moved away. "Oh, sorry Quinn, I'm just so excited Vince is coming with us! I haven't gotten to talk to him in days!" She started jumping up and down again. "What am I gonna wear? I gotta go pack…" she kept talking to herself as she left the room, the other girls following her out the door to help her pick out the best outfits.

The boys remained in the kitchen, enthralled in one of those random conversations they always seemed to have. Chase had started it when he said, "So, if you could only bring one thing to the private island that your father owns, what would it be?" Logan rolled his eyes at the weirdness of his friend.

"Chase, Michael and I have already discussed this, remember? I thought a knife would clearly be the best thing you could bring, which it still is by the way, and Michael said a sock, so you could do a puppet show or put a rock in it and use it as a weapon."

"Oh yeah, I remember that conversation," Michael said, "but I wanna change my answer. I know something that would be better to have than a knife or a sock."

"What's that?" Logan asked.

"Clackers!" Michael smiled.

"UUUUGGGGH!"

**A/N: Okay, so it's kind of a slow beginning, but stick with me please, it's gonna get better, I promise! This story will probably take longer for me to update since I don't already have the whole thing written like I did with the other one, but that's good because you can give me some input on what you want to happen! The only way to do that is to review, so please review and tell me what you thought, what you want to happen, or whatever else you want to tell me! :) **


	2. Watch Out For Those Bunsen Burners

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the wait, but I had a million things to do last week, and I just want this story to be perfect! Thanks for all of the nice reviews and um, yeah, that's all I have to say for now, so here's Chapter 2! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. **

Excitement overwhelmed Lola as she packed her bags for the weekend trip to this island. She couldn't believe she was going to get to be with her boyfriend for three whole days (Friday, Saturday, and Sunday). She was determined to have a perfect time with her perfect man. Lola was still so grateful that Logan had been sweet enough to, _wait a minute, Logan? Sweet? Since when?_ Sure, he had gotten a lot nicer since he had been dating Quinn, but he had never done anything like this before, especially for Lola.

She remembered the other day when he had found out he was on 'Punk'd', and how he had vowed to get his comeuppance. Was this his sick form of revenge on her? Promising her boyfriend and then making her more disappointed than she had been in years when she found out he wasn't coming to see her? Her excitement turned to rage as she stomped out the door in pursuit of Logan.

She reached for the doorknob of Logan's room, about to give him a piece of her mind, when she heard voices from inside. It was simple for her to distinguish whose voice was whose: it was Quinn and Logan, whispering something, barely audible. She couldn't help herself as she pressed her ear against the door, slightly making out some of what they were saying. By the time Lola had started listening to their conversation, this is all that she heard:

"So THAT'S the plan?" Quinn questioned.

"Yes, THAT'S the plan, they're gonna be sorry they ever messed with me," This comment made by Logan made Lola remember why she had come here in the first place and she burst through the door.

"AHA! I KNEW IT! I knew you wouldn't just let this go! I can't believe you were going to get revenge on me by dangling my own boyfriend in front of my face, and then just taking him away! Logan Reese, I cannot believe you! I should, I SHOULD…"

"Pummel him within an inch of his life?" came a voice from the door. Lola spun around to see who dared to interrupt her angry rant.

"Not now, Vince!" she yelled, turning back to Logan, "I…" she quickly stopped shouting at Logan as she realized who she just saw, and slowly turned back around to make sure she hadn't been dreaming. "VINCE!!" she screamed as she ran up and kissed him. "What are you doing here?"

"Lisa and I got here a day early so we could spend more time with you guys. Unless, of course, you don't want me here…" Vince said.

"Of course I want you here, hot stuff! Come on, I've got so much to tell you," she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room, leaving Quinn and Logan to finish their conversation.

"Do you think she heard the plan?" Quinn prodded.

"No, I don't think so. I'm glad we brought Lisa and Vince here to help us. Even if she did hear the plan, Vince is such a distraction that she probably forgot." Logan answered.

"You think?"

"Oh yeah, I mean come on. You and I both know she's not exactly the brightest light bulb in the light up mirror." Quinn simply laughed at her boyfriend's attempt at a metaphor.

Meanwhile, Chase and Michael were in the theater room watching TV when a random thought popped up in Michael's mind.

"You know what I haven't said in a while?"

"What's that?"

"DRIPPIN! I think it's time for a revival of my word!" Michael told him.

"Dude, seriously, no one is gonna say it, it's NOT gonna catch on!"

"That's not true! Those one guys said it that day after Logan got beat up," Michael pointed out.

"That's because Logan paid them to, we figured if you thought it caught on then you would stop saying it,"

"Oh, I see how it is. That hurts, Chase, that hurts a lot."

"Could you goobs stop talking about stupid stuff for like one minute, please?" They hadn't even noticed that Logan had been standing in the doorway, arms folded across his chest, the entire time.

"Oh sure, just kick me while I'm down. I'm just gonna go play with my clackers to make me feel better. Hey, where are my clackers?" he asked after he reached in his pocket to discover that they were gone. "Alright, who took my clackers?!"

"Who cares?" Logan smirked, "Besides Michael, I've got something I think you'll like better."

"Man, NOTHING is better than clackers!"

"Ugh, MICHAEL!" Lisa walked in, hands on her hips.

"LISA!" Michael ran up and squeezed her in one of his big bear hugs, lifting her off the ground a bit. "I thought you were gonna meet us at the island tomorrow!"

"Well we took an earlier flight so I could spend more time with you, but if you would rather play with those silly clackers…"

"Oh pish posh, I was just kidding about what I said, you're way better than clackers!" She smiled and kissed him and they left to go be alone together for a while. Chase and Logan just looked at each other, shrugged, and went their separate ways.

It was a calm and peaceful night as everyone slept soundly, awaiting the events of the days to come. Well, it was until Logan woke up, couldn't go back to sleep, and went down to the kitchen for a midnight snack (even though it was actually past midnight). As he perused through the contents of the refrigerator, Chauncey walked into the room.

"Can I help you with anything Mr. Lo…"

"Ah!" Since he was still half asleep, Logan hadn't heard Chauncey come in. Plus, even though he knew it had all been a trick, Logan had still been very weary whenever he was around Chauncey now. In fact, this was the first time Logan had been alone with Chauncey since the whole 'incident' (yeah, that's what we'll call it). "Um, no I was just going back to bed!" Logan answered and ran back to his room, angry when he realized he forgot to grab something out of the fridge. He wasn't about to go back downstairs though, so he crawled back into bed and managed to get a couple hours of sleep before it was really time for him to get up.

That morning, it was time to go to the island. Everyone was ready to go as Chauncey put their bags in the car that would drive them to the takeoff location of the Reese family's private jet. As they boarded the jet, everyone except Logan ooed and awed at everything inside and the lavishness of it all. During their flight, the boys played cards on the floor in the back of the plane while the girls sat in some comfy chairs in the front, gossiping about anything and everything that was deemed worthy of talking about. Their chatter and card games were interrupted by the voice of the pilot over the intercom, telling them they had arrived at their destination. The scene was beautiful as they departed the jet one by one, only the beach and a forest in sight. Oh, and a HUGE house!

"WHOA! THAT is where we are staying?" Michael asked, looking a bit flabbergasted.

"Man, this place is gargantuan!" Chase pointed out, awestruck.

"Nah, I think it's too small. That's why we call it the 'mini-mansion'." Logan told them.

"THIS is mini? This place is bigger than my normal house!" Zoey gawked.

"Whatever," Logan smirked and led them inside. They followed him, bringing in their bags and putting them in their rooms once Logan told them whose was whose, then met back in the living room and plopped down on the three comfortable couches in there. There was a little bit of awkward silence as they all sat around and looked at each other, no one quite sure what to say. Michael was always quick to break the tension though.

"So, now what do we do?" he questioned.

"Well, we could eat some lunch, and go for a hike," Logan suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Chase said, and everyone nodded their heads in approval.

They all sat around the kitchen table eating their sandwiches they made for themselves for lunch, watching Quinn work on one of the experiments she brought with her while she ate (she has been known to be quite the multitasker). She had several test tubes and beakers filled with different colored chemicals; some of them were now starting to bubble.

"Quinn, what exactly is that?" Lola provoked.

"Well, it's a follicular stimu…"

"You don't wanna know," Logan interrupted her. She gave a half smile along with an eye roll at her boyfriend's words.

About an hour later, the group found themselves on a hike in the aforementioned forest that they saw upon their arrival at the island. They had stopped and were currently sitting by a tree because Quinn and Lola, who were the least athletic ones, needed a break.

"What exactly are we looking for again?" Lola panted.

"We're not looking for anything," Logan replied.

"We are just going on a nice nature hike," Vince backed him up.

"Yeah, because we all know how great it was last time we went on a hike," Lola retorted. Everyone nodded in agreement except Vince and Lisa, who scrunched their eyebrows, confused at what she was talking about because they hadn't been with them on their last hike, which was when they hiked to Red Stone Gulch. Michael immediately noticed their confusion and explained.

"We got chased down a mountain by the ghost of Charles Galloway," Their expressions didn't change at all. "I'm serious!" Michael snapped, "Chase, tell them we got chased down a mountain by the ghost of Charles Galloway."

"We got chased down a mountain by the ghost of Charles Galloway," Chase repeated.

"It was not a ghost!" Logan added, "There's no such thing as ghosts!"

"Logan, stop being ridiculous and just admit that it was the ghost of Charles…"

"I'll stop being ridiculous when you stop saying ghosts are real!"

"Why don't you just grow up?"

"Why don't YOU just grow up?"

As Logan and Michael continued their pointless squabbling, Zoey got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was like her stomach was telling her that something bad was going to (or already did) happen. She looked up and noticed something different in the air.

"Guys…GUYS!" she interrupted Michael and Logan's argument, "Do you smell something? It smells like smoke." Everyone looked around, not noticing it before but now that Zoey had said something, they could sense the familiar smell of smoke.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Chase asked.

"I don't know, we're the only ones on this island," Logan told them, "So, if no one else lit a fire, and we don't have one going right now, then…uh oh."

"What?" everyone said in unison, unsure of where Logan was going with this.

"Quinn, you know that experiment you were working on earlier?" Logan said.

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Were you using that flame-y thing to do that experiment?"

"Oh, you mean the Bunsen Burner? Yeah, why?" Logan was amazed no one else understood what he was getting at. He didn't bother to respond, but widened his eyes at Quinn, hoping she would comprehend what he was trying to tell her.

"…"

Then it hit her, her eyes lighting up brighter than the highlighter green shirt she was wearing.

"Uh oh."

**A/N: So there you have it, chapter 2! Just so we are clear: Quinn, Logan, Vince and Lisa are all in on the plan, although all of you readers aren't, but that's okay. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed boring, but you have to have a little rising action before you can get to the climax of the story (meaning you have to have a few minor events before you can get to the major action!). Anyways, please review! The more reviews I get, the more inspired I'll be to update! :)**


	3. Fire in the Hole

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry for making you wait so long, I have been on vacation and had no computer access and it was horrifying, but I'm back now! I've got good news, bad news, good news, and more good news for you. Good news: as you have probably already noticed, I finished chapter 3! Bad news: Since I have to go back to school in five days, once school starts my rate of updating is going to slow way down probably. Good news: The first two weeks of school are early outs everyday, so it shouldn't be too bad for a while. Good news: I think I finally figured out what I'm doing for this story, so that's good! Alright I'm gonna quit talking and let you read this now! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own it.**

_(Quick Flashback)_

_"Quinn, you know that experiment you were working on earlier?" Logan said._

_"Yeah…what about it?"_

_"Were you using that flame-y thing to do that experiment?"_

_"Oh, you mean the Bunsen Burner? Yeah, why?" Logan was amazed no one else understood what he was getting at. He didn't bother to respond, but widened his eyes at Quinn, hoping she would comprehend what he was trying to tell her._

_"…"_

_Then it hit her, her eyes lighting up brighter than the highlighter green shirt she was wearing._

_"Uh oh."_

_(End Flashback)_

It was a horrendous site as the group came upon the place where the house was sitting. What was once their place of comfort and shelter was now ablaze with roaring orange flames. At least half of the house was gone now, black ash scattered all over the ground.

"Oh my gosh, what are we gonna do?" Zoey screamed, asking no one in particular.

"All of my stuff is in there!" shrieked Lola.

Chase, trying to be rational, had a small idea, "Should we call the fire department or something?"

"A lot of good that's gonna do, you have to FLY just to get here! The whole house is gonna be gone by the time anyone gets here," Logan told them.

"Well, we need to call someone and tell them what happened. They can send help, we can go back to your place in Santa Barbara, and we can pretend this whole fiasco never happened," Lisa suggested.

"Great plan Lisa, except one thing: my cell phone is in my purse, which is in my room, which is in that FIERY PIT OF DEATH!" snapped Lola.

"Mine too," said Zoey.

"Same here,"

"Dido,"

"I've got mine," Vince offered as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah me too." Logan copied Vince's actions and held his phone up for emphasis. "Aw man!"

"What?"

"No service. Vince?" They all turned to Vince, praying that he would have better luck with his phone.

"Not a single bar."

"Great, so we're stuck here for THREE DAYS!" Zoey whined.

"Yeah and besides what we brought for the hike, all of our stuff has been burnt to smithereens!" Lola added. Those two always liked to look on the bright side of things (okay, not really).

The group had been sitting at the edge of the forest watching the fire for almost two hours now. They weren't sure of what to do now. They had no food, no shelter, and no comfort whatsoever as each of them sat on a big, ugly rock. At least another twenty minutes of silence went by before Michael couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't take this anymore!" he shouted, "This is flump."

"What's flump?" Vince asked while everyone else just groaned or rolled their eyes in frustration.

"Oh, it's a word I invented after I fell victim to the age old case of 'friend not giving you credit for inventing a word'!" he glared over at Logan.

"Well maybe if you or Chase would have helped me and saved me from getting beaten up by EVERY GUY IN OUR DORM, then I would have given you credit for inventing that stupid word," Logan retaliated.

"Oh come on Logan, it's not like you would have helped us if the situation was different and it would have been me or Michael about to get beaten up," Chase said.

"I beg to differ Chase, but I did help you! Well, I at least tried to," Logan pointed out.

"When?"

"When Vince over here and the entire football team were going to beat the living daylights outta you! _I_ at least had the decency to try and help!" Logan told him, then after seeing the awkward look on Vince's face added, "No offense, Vince, hey that rhymed!" At first, Vince was slightly offended, but then the idiocracy of the end of Logan's sentence made him just laugh it off.

"You guys," Zoey started, "I'm glad we're all having a good time laughing at Logan's stupidity, but we still have nowhere to go, and it's almost dark." The suckyness (I'm pretty sure that's not a word, but it sounded like something one of them would say, so I figured it would be okay to use it) of the situation worsened as raindrops started to sprinkle from the sky. After a small chorus of "Aw man!" and "Grr….my hair!" from the girls, they got up and went back into the forest, looking for some form of shelter to protect them (and the girls' hair) from the rain.

As they trudged through the dirty, grimy forest, Michael and Logan proving their manliness by leading the way, it became more dense and dark with every step they took and the sky began to pour down what seemed like buckets of water. Chase, who could barely see through the thick leaves of the trees and the water dripping down his face, spotted something peculiar on the ground, unsure of what it was.

"Hey Michael, Logan, look out for that…aaah!" Chase's warning was too late as they stepped on whatever it was he saw and the ground came out from everyone's feet, causing them to fall in a downward spiral under the ground. Luckily, they landed on nice soft dirt and after recovering from their fall and walking a few steps in the pitch black room, they realized they were now sheltered from the rain.

"Where are we? What is this place?" Lola asked the questions that were on everyone's minds.

"I think it's like some kind of underground cave or something," Chase pointed out.

"I don't like caves, bad stuff always happens to people in caves, Chase," Zoey said. Chase held her hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"She's right dude, whenever there's a cave in a movie, the people inside always get trapped and murdered by psycho monsters…" Logan added, smirking at the fear he knew he was inflicting upon his friends. Zoey whimpered and the girls became silent, all clinging to their boyfriends.

"Man, stop scaring them. In case you haven't noticed, this isn't a movie, this is real life, and monsters don't exist in real life," said Michael.

"Oh, so you're telling me that ghosts are real but monsters aren't?" Logan responded.

"Duh! Everyone knows that!"

"Dude, that makes no sense at all."

"It makes perfect sense and you know it!"

They continued on with their bickering until everyone heard a loud crashing noise that sounded nearby, yet not too close to them, yet they couldn't tell on account of the fact that they couldn't see anything. Lola had been so distracted by Michael and Logan's argument that she hadn't noticed that she had let go of her boyfriend.

"Vince? Vince where are you?" Lola said in a very worried tone. "Vince? VINCE?!" She got no answer though, and they all began to worry.

They all began to call out to him, each only getting the response of their own voice being echoed through the cave walls. After a good ten minutes of yelling his name and doing their best (which was pretty bad considering the conditions they were currently in) to look for him, they gave up.

"He must've gotten taken by a cave monster." (I think we all know who said that)

**A/N: So there was chapter 3! I apologize that it was shorter than the other chapters, but at least (in my opinion anyway) it had more action! Please review because you know you want to and you know I want you to too! **


	4. A Flicker of Light

**A/N: So I worked very very hard and I wrote this whole chapter in one day, unbelievable huh? Well, believe it, cause it's true! It was easy for me to write this in one day because it kept my mind off of the sadness of going back to school in two days :( I think I'll make it though! Um, oh next update won't be for a little while because I'm gonna write chapter 4 of my other story called 'A Double Dose of Logan' and unless I do with that what I did with this story (write a whole chapter in one day), it won't be done for a few days. I'll stop talking now, enjoy chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, you don't own it, oh darn. **

"_He must've gotten taken by a cave monster." _

"Logan, you're lucky I can't see where you are or else I would smack you!" Lola shouted in a very hostile way, "Now stop being an idiot and find Vince!"

"How are we supposed to find him when NO ONE CAN SEE ANYTHING?" Logan questioned her.

"Guys!" Chase interjected.

"What?!" they yelled in unison.

"I just remembered something! I had a flashlight in my backpack that I brought on the hike, I brought it in case it got dark before we got back to the house, you know, before the fire and…"

"Chase, what's your point?"

"Oh, right. Well I had my backpack on me when we fell in here, but when we landed it was gone. It's gotta be around here somewhere. Everybody crawl around and see if you can feel it on the ground anywhere," he instructed.

"You heard the man, look for that flashlight!" Lola barked, scared to death of the possibilities of what happened to Vince.

At that, everyone obeyed, getting down on their hands and knees and reaching their hands out blindly all over the ground. Well, everyone except Quinn and Logan, who remained standing, but obviously no one else realized this because of the bleak dimness of where they were. They had been holding hands the entire time, so as to not get separated, but also simply because that's how much they cared about each other. Although she couldn't see it, Quinn could almost sense the smirk on Logan's face as he pulled her hand and led her a few steps away from the rest of the group so they wouldn't be heard.

After a few minutes passed, they finally managed to have a stroke of luck.

"Hey guys, I think I found the backpack!" Michael cheered.

"Awesome, nice job Michael!" said Chase as he walked over there, or attempted to anyways, by following the sound of Michael's voice. Michael unzipped the backpack and reached his hand inside, digging around for the flashlight.

"Oooh, here's the flashlight!" He felt the button on the flashlight and pushed it, expecting light, but that wasn't the outcome he got.

"OOOWW!" Chase shrieked, "Michael, you sprayed sunscreen in my eyes! Oh my gosh, IT BURNS! Ah, man! How do you mistake sunscreen for a flashlight? It burns so bad! I think my eyes are bleeding!"

"Well who buys the spray kind anyways?" said Lola, "Just find the flashlight!"

Once again, Michael reached in the bag, while Chase continued whining, and for the second time, felt something that he thought was the flashlight.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure this is it," he told them, "Chase, maybe you should close your eyes though, just to be safe."

"Ya think?!"

Michael pushed the button and thankfully this time he got what he was expecting the first time: a small beam of light. It wasn't much light, but it would have to do for now.

"Is everyone okay?" Michael asked, but once he pointed the light at Chase, that question answered itself. Chase's eyes were giant, red puffy orbs, kind of what it looks like when people have an allergic reaction to something and there faces swells up. "Oh my gosh, man I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright dude, it's just my eyes. Not like I need them for anything important…" Chase joked.

"Michael, will you shine the light on the ground? Every time I take a step, it sounds like I'm breaking something and I wanna see what it is."

"No problem, Lil' Lisa!" He aimed their only source of illumination at the ground, and quickly regretted it, wishing he had not known what he was standing on.

"Are those…bones?" Lisa asked nervously.

"Uh huh," Michael replied.

"This is so creepy, all the more reason that we need to find Vince and get the heck outta here!" said Lola.

"Hey, where are Quinn and Logan?" Zoey brought it to their attention that they hadn't seen them in a while. She was about to call their names when they heard a noise that sounded like a bunch of twigs breaking.

Michael aimed the light at the source of the noise, and they were disgusted, yet not surprised, to find Logan on top of Quinn on the ground making out with her. Logan seemed unphased by the spotlight placed on them, but Quinn quickly shoved him off and stood up, her cheeks bright pink with embarrassment.

"Can you guys go one day without sucking each other's face off?"

"Uh, no!" Logan said very seriously, wondering how they could even ask such a question. "And thanks a lot for interrupting us, I was this close to second base!" he added, holding his fingers a few centimeters apart to emphasize his point.

"Logan!" Quinn nudged him, feeling more and more humiliated with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Dude, you're disgusting!" Michael told him point blankly.

"You're just jealous because I'm hot and you're…not hot!"

"Oh I'm jealous? You're…"

"Stop it!" Lola yelled.

"You think I'm hot Lisa, don't you?" Michael asked very sweetly.

"Yes Michael, you're smokin' hot," she laughed.

"I knew it."

"Well now that that's all settled, how are we gonna get outta here?" said Chase.

"Lets just start walking for a while, and maybe we will see another light somewhere," Zoey suggested and everyone agreed. They were about to move when Michael shined the flashlight ahead of them, and they all froze. Resting against the wall about five steps in front of them was a human skeleton.

Lisa, who had always been very squeamish and easily scared, immediately screamed and then started having really sharp breathes.

"Lil' Lisa, are you okay?" Michael shouted, shoving the flashlight in Logan's hands and attempting to hold her as she started to fall to the ground.

"No, I think I'm having a panic attack," she said.

"Did you bring your medicine?"

"Wait, this isn't the first time you've seen her have a panic attack?" Chase asked.

"No, she has panic anxiety disorder, and sometimes if she doesn't take her medicine, it gets really bad," said Michael. All of a sudden, the only light they had went off, and they were returned to their state of pitch darkness. Michael let go of Lisa and stood up, trying to find Logan so he could strangle him for playing a dumb joke like this while his sweetheart was scared out of her mind.

"LOGAN!"

"I'm sorry! I dropped the flashlight and I guess one of the batteries fell out of it or something," Logan explained.

"Well find it, you butterfingers!"

"Okay!" Nothing was heard except the sound of Logan feeling all over the ground trying to find the flashlight, then the sound of him putting the batteries back in the flashlight. After what seemed like ten minutes, although it was actually only about two, brightness was restored to them. While the light had been given back to them, now something else was gone, Lisa.

**A/N: Uh oh! What will happen?! I'm sorry if you thought this chapter was a little short, but that seemed like a good place to end it.  
Here's a quick summary for you:  
Lisa-Gone!  
Vince-Gone!  
Who's next?! Please review, I'd really appreciate it, plus you know you want to! :) **


	5. A Flaw in the Plan

**A/N: Hello people! I know, I know, long time no update, right? Well here you go! I thought I was gonna say something else but I forgot what, so we'll just get straight to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah. **

"Lil' Lisa? Lil' Lisa, where are you?!" Michael hollered.

"She's gone," said Chase, always the one to state the obvious.

"She just disappeared! A person can't just disappear, Chase!" yelled Michael.

"It's those cave monsters, I'm telling you…aah!" Michael had tackled Logan onto the ground and was now strangling him, Logan struggling and gasping for air beneath him. He was putting up a pretty good fight, but Michael was bigger than him and therefore able to hold Logan down while he continued to steal his air supply.

"Michael stop it!" Zoey shouted as she ran over to try to separate the two, but once again, Michael's muscles overpowered them both.

"Logan," he grunted, "if you say cave monsters one more time…OW! OW, OW, OW!" Michael had now let go of Logan and was rolling around on the ground in pain. At first no one understood what was going on, but once they looked at Quinn, they knew exactly what had happened.

"MICHAEL, if you ever do that again, I won't hit you with my zap watch, I'll use my ankle laser instead and believe me, you don't wanna know how much worse that one hurts!" she screamed at him, then kneeled down on the ground next to Logan to make sure he was okay.

Normally Quinn was a nice, caring person, but there were two things that just really set her off: when people called her a spaz and when they messed with her Logan. If either of those things happened, she went from a cute little teenage girl to a vicious beast that would stop at nothing to get justice.

"Now Michael, you apologize to Logan right now!" Quinn demanded after helping Logan get up. She had her zap watch pointed at Michael, ready to strike.

"Okay, okay!" he said throwing his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry Logan, I'm just upset about Lisa."

"It's cool," said Logan, and they made up by doing that weird man hug thing that guys always do.

"Now can we please concentrate on finding Vince and Lisa and getting out of here?" Zoey asked. Everyone kind of shrugged and they continued on their way down the path in the cave. After a solid 45 minutes of hearing nothing except the sound of the bones on the ground crunching every time they took a step, Michael finally couldn't take it anymore and fell over.

"So…hungry….need…food," he whined, then cut the act and talked normally again, "Hey Chase, got any food in that backpack?"

"Um, I don't remember if I packed any or not. Here, you check," Chase said, throwing the bag to Michael.

Michael dumped all of the contents of the backpack onto the ground in order to make his quest for food easier, but he forgot his hunger once he saw one of the things that fell out of Chase's backpack. It was a bright pink baby blanket, and once he knew his friends had all spotted it, Chase's face became about as pink as the blanket as he snatched it off the ground and held it behind his back.

"Chase," Michael laughed, "you still sleep with a baby blanket? Hahahaha"

"Alright, alright, we've got bigger things to focus on right now," said Chase, not even bothering to try to make an excuse as to why he had the baby blanket. There really was no point in denying that it was his anyways after everyone had already seen it.

"Wait, wait," Logan said, "Why is it PINK? You're a guy…"

"Because when my mom was pregnant, the doctors told her she was having a girl, so she bought all of her baby stuff in pink and white and other girly colors. I guess they made a mistake or something, because obviously I'm not a girl," Chase said, trying to hide his humiliated face. They all remained quiet for a moment, but after a small snort made by Michael, they burst into a raging sea of laughter.

"Oh man, that's funny!" said Michael, then his smile quickly faded to a droopy frown, "You know who else would have thought that was funny?"

"Who's that?"

"Lil' Lisa! My poor Lil' Lisa, all alone, without me!" He started to tear up.

"Michael, are you crying?" Logan smirked. Then Michael immediately straightened up, trying to act all tough and manly.

"NO!" he defended, "I told you a million times, it's my allergies!"

"Or maybe you've just cried a million times," Logan joked.

"I'll give YOU something to cry about," he threatened, but then after seeing Quinn look at him and then point to her ankle laser, he quickly added, "Um, just kidding, buddy! Okay, so back to the food issue!"

Michael continued his search through the pile of the contents of Chase's backpack. At last he came across a small box of what he knew was food. Once again he found it hilarious, yet not surprising, that Chase would have this in his bag.

"Seriously Chase, Muffin Munch?"

"What? It's my favorite cereal!" Chase defended and grabbed the box from Michael, starting to eat the cereal himself.

"Hey! Embarrassing as it is, I was gonna eat that!" said Michael, trying to grab the box back, but Chase quickly turned away so he could have it all.

"Oh leave the poor boy alone and let him eat his Muffin Munch," Zoey laughed, "We'll find something else for you, Michael." She looked through the pile of random things lying on the ground and picked up what looked like a candy bar. "Here, have a granola bar," she said as she handed it to Michael.

"Oh well that's just dandy, isn't it? I get a healthy, disgusting granola bar while Chase is sitting over there hogging all of the delicious, sugary Muffin Munch!" Michael complained.

"You said it was embarrassing!" Chase reasoned.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't eat it! Quinn's cabinet full of baby food is embarrassing too, but I still ate that, didn't I?"

"Hey!" said Quinn.

"Chase, give him some Muffin Munch so he'll stop whining," Zoey instructed.

"But I want the Muffin Munch…" he argued.

"Chase…" she said warningly.

"Fine, here Michael." He handed Michael the box only after taking one last handful for himself.

"Hey, this box is empty!" Michael said as Chase hurried and shoved the last pieces he had into his mouth. "Chase, you pig!" he joked, then froze as he smelled something very familiar to him. He heard a noise coming from where Quinn and Logan were standing, which conveniently was located out of the light. It was the all too notable noise of the ruffling of a bag of potato chips.

"Lola, gimme' that flashlight!" he demanded, taking it from her before she even had a chance to respond. "FREEZE YOU TWO!" he yelled at Quinn and Logan, who actually did freeze, well kind of. Logan quickly put his hand that was holding the chips behind his back and avoided Michael's eyes, trying his hardest yet failing badly to not look suspicious.

"I can't believe you two, letting me beg for some measly Muffin Munch while you're over there scarfing down potato chips, which you know is my favorite food in the universe!"

"Dude, anything that is eatable is your favorite food in the universe!" said Logan.

"First of all, its 'edible' and second, gimme those chips!" he stole them from Logan's hand and was finally happy a few minutes later once he had eaten the entire bag.

"Mmm mm mm, those chips were tasty! Except now I'm really thirsty! You two smuggling water over there too?" he asked in Quinn and Logan's general direction, although he would have accepted water from anyone.

"Here," Logan handed him a bottle of water he had already taken the cap off of.

"Yay for water!" Michael cheered, putting his hand up in the air and causing some of the water to swish out of the bottle and onto the flashlight, which made it sizzle and then shut off completely.

"Uh oh," said Michael, "Chase, you didn't happen to have another flashlight in your backpack, did you?"

"Let me think…NO!"

"Um, well…it'll be okay, we just gotta make sure everyone's still here. Quinn, Logan, you still here?" Michael checked.

"Yeah," they replied in unison.

"Chase, you here?"

"Duh!"

"Lola, you here? And who is holding onto my shirt?"

"That's me, Michael!" said Lola.

"Oh, sorry, well I guess that's everyone…"

"No it's not!" corrected Chase, "Zoey?"

"…"

"Zoey? Zoey, now would be a good time to say 'here'."

"…"

"OH MY GOSH (A/N: I know Chase usually says oh my God but I don't like saying that, so I say gosh instead, just so you know)! ZOEY'S GONE!"

Quinn and Logan, who had not been separated once since they had gotten there, both got a horrible feeling in their stomachs as Logan pulled Quinn away from the screaming Chase.

"Quinn, did you tell Zoey the plan? Is that it, she's just going along with us now?" he asked, hoping she would say yes and that that was the only reason Zoey was gone now.

"No, I didn't tell her, I figured you did!"

"This is bad. Zoey disappearing was not supposed to happen."

"So that means…something must really be down here then!" she reasoned.

"Are you saying…?"

"No baby, I'm not suggesting that it was a 'cave monster' that took her," she answered before he had even finished his question.

"Well then what was it?"

"I don't know, that's what I can't manage to figure out."

**A/N: Oh man! Now who knows what's gonna happen since the plan has gone haywire! LOL Leave me some really nice reviews and I bet I'll be able to update a lot faster! :) You know you want to!! **


End file.
